Simply a Dance
by inner harmonies
Summary: While his words were lies to him, she took them with great faith and belief. Her light-hearted ways took a toll on his heart, and he made one more attempt to delude himself. It could end up just being a dance, simply a dance. LxJ. Drabble-ish.


A/N: This would be my second fic, although it's considerably shorter than my last piece. Although I put a lot more consideration into this one, despite it's short length. Well, it's supposed to be a drabble anyway. Putting it simply, I'm attempt a 100-drabble challenge for Ren/Jeanne/Lyserg, and this came up for my Writer's Choice prompt. If you're interested in reading the rest of the drabbles, just look at my profile and there'll be a bit of instructions. 3 I have it posted on my LJ account, "Damuko", under f-lock.

Anyway! Enough ranting and shameless advertising. I give you a fanfic of my OTP, and I do hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or the characters within it.

* * *

"Dance with me?"

It sounded so… immature, yet he couldn't find the gall to laugh or even chuckle. Her deep red eyes looked up at him, full of curiosity and imploring him to take her offer. After he still didn't respond for a few moments, she broke the exchange of glances and blushed slightly, "Oh, I'm sorry. It must seem improper of me to ask."

"No, Jeanne, of course it isn't…" It was odd addressing her without a title placed, but she insisted that he call her by her name only. And of course, he was lying through his teeth. She was the wife of the head of the Tao family; it would be a risk to dance with her, even without any witnesses. He then attempted another lie, although he desperately wanted it to be the truth, "It's only an innocent dance. I see nothing wrong with it."

But there was plenty wrong with it, there were more danger factors here than just what would happen if the Tao family took it the wrong way. Suppressed emotions could bubble to the surface, words that he planned to keep to himself could be spoken, having her in his arms could be too great of a temptation, or their friendship could become--

His anxieties became soft murmurs in the back of his mind when she gave him a gentle smile, clearly pleased with his decision. While his words were lies to him, she took them with great faith and belief. Her light-hearted ways took a toll on his heart, and he made one more attempt to delude himself.

It could end up just being a dance, simply a dance.

His movements were still full of anxiety and worry as he took her hand in his, and moved his hand to rest at her waist. This seemed to confuse her, but she said nothing. She didn't need to, her eyes relayed every message she refused to vocalize.

Eventually, she took initiative. Her hand grasped his with more confidence, she moved with more of a sway, and she followed his every lead. While the change was surprising at first, he quickly adjusted and fit his movements with the same level of energy as she did. Their pace seemed fast at first, but it eventually slowed, but how comfortable they had become did not change. Not a moment too soon, she rested her head against his shoulder.

A dull ache in his gut was the only reminder of his previous worries. The slightest reminder that he would never be allowed to enjoy this on a daily basis, that he could not wait on her every wish… it bothered him, but the satisfaction he felt with her in his arms seemed to overtake every other emotion.

The song stopped then, and she was about to pull away when he squeezed her hand and smiled at her. Her attempt to release his hold on her was stopped short. While she was indeed confused, she did not argue with him, with this desire he had to keep her with him just a bit longer.

Another soft melody began to play, and he chuckled at the sound of it. A light danced in his green eyes, as they hazed with amusement and mischief, "Care for another dance?"

He knew that eventually he would be left without her touch, eventually he would run out of songs and thus out of chances, eventually he would have to come to terms that his feelings toward Jeanne were solely platonic.

But as her smile left him dazed and when her eyes lit up when she agreed for another round, he wanted to put off the idea of stopping for as long as possible.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I'd be very happy if you left a review~ But well, it's optional~ Thank you for reading!


End file.
